Killer Circuit
by Haruhiisms
Summary: Nothing could last forever, even the time traveler knew this. Time waited for no one and at long last it finally caught up to her too. She was out of options and the destruction was inevitable. All she could do was to embrace it to the end. The circuit is broken. The circuit ends now. But who said there can't be another one started? Warning: Huge plot spoilers.
1. Prologue

Killer Circuit - Madoka x DanganRonpa

Nothing could last forever, even the time traveler knew this. Time, even her own time, waited for no one. At long last, she was out of options and the destruction was inevitable. All she could do was to embrace it.

The circuit is broken. The circuit ends now.

But who said there can't be another one started?

Warning: Huge plot spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi everyone! I suppose the summary already warned you about everything but I'll do so again.**

**Warning: spoilers, spoilers, spoilers, angst, gore, character death, and one hell of a confusing plot**

**This is one of my two first fanfiction (and both are about Puella Magi Madoka Magica). If you were liking for something not serious, well this definitely isn't it. Read my other one dubbed "Contract," (to be posted) which is a Black Butler and Madoka crossover with Kyubey disguised as Sebastian.**  
><strong>#shameless self advertising :P<strong>

**The plot will stem from where the Madoka anime left off. You don't have watch Rebellion to read this spoiler free though its highly advised since you'll be able to understand better what is going on. You don't have to read all the manga spin-offs/sequels to read this spoiler free. All you have to know is what Kyubey does and be prepared to suffer. Oh and if you had no idea the witches had names, then I suggest you go refresh your memory with the Puella Magi wiki.**

**The events will be parallel/similar to those that happened in DR: Trigger Happy Havoc (or DanganRonpa: The Animation) but with our guest Puella Magi investigating the situation also. Please note I don't know a thing about SDR2 (except for the fact that Monosami and Sonia Nevermind are totes adorable) so if there's some freaky plot twist like the characters have actually entered contract with Monokuma who turned to be Kyubey in disguise, don't tell me and pretend it doesn't exist, okay?**

**Okay.**

**Whoops, forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or DanganRonpa.**

* * *

><p>[Prologue]<p>

The world was dark and dismal but the usually-perceptive Akemi Homura had no idea whether the source was the gloom of Walapurgis Nacht's ebbing labyrinth or the shadows caused by her own grief.

"Goodbye Homura-chan," the pink haired girl lying in Homura's arms whispered softly, "Goodbye, and thank you… for being my friend till the end."

Although there were few external wounds on Madoka's body, she looked drained and deathly pale. In the her outstretched palms was a small glowing pink gem encased in intricate gold framing. It's luminescence was vanishing by the second, the color slowly diluting into a murky, evil black. That object was her crystallized soul and it was clear by the its gradual darkening that she didn't have much longer.

Adolescent girls who enter a contract to become Puella Magi are set on a path of tears and destruction. Both girls knew this but their roles were more different than ever.

One was destined to endure the transition from an all powerful guardian of justice into the world's most devastating disaster. The other existed solely to prevent the fate of the former. She knew this, and had spent countless timelines traveling in the same circuit, from naivety, to despair, to destruction. She, like an electrical charge, was brilliant in its own way but still couldn't escape the confinements of the wire loop it was trapped in.

No matter what Homura did or who she depended on, the result was always the same. The hope she had held onto had already faded, even thought light of Madoka's soul gem had yet to vanish. She knew from the beginning that this was her last chance.

It was her fault anyway, that Madoka had become this.

A tear rolled off Homura's cheek and fell onto Madoka's uniform. She hadn't noticed when the girl turned back but loosing transformation abilities meant being one step closer to…

"I'm sorry," Homura choked out, "I can't go back anymore! I can't do anything! I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you! I'm sorry that–

"Stop!" A hand reached up to wipe her tears and Homura let out a small gasp when she looked down at the dying girl.

"Homura-chan, you've done more than enough just being my friend," Madoka replied hoarsely, a soft smile finding it's way on her face. "It's because of you, I can now die happy."

Homura felt the dreadful coldness settle over the girl, one that she had seen countless times. This time, however, it would be permanent. The wire loop will be cut and there was no way the same electric spark could ever return again. The lights were out. There were no more alternatives left for her.

"We'll meet again sometime— it's a promise!"

Madoka's last words.

The soul gem's glow completely faded, leaving it a liquid obsidian. The surface cracked and wept the black mist that threatened to engulf its owner's corpse. Ever so slowly, Homura let the body go as if partaking in a ritual for the dead.

_It's time,_ said a different voice. _What's next should be…_

The rest was drowned out in a cacophonous roar and Homura only caught a glimpse of the white abomination before the world around her erupted in blackened flames and screams of agony pierced through the dark sky. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, he was right.

It _was_ time.

Slowly, she stepped back but unlike the last couple times, she did not shoot. She did not escape to her own time with her grief still fresh because there was none to return to. The circuit had already been broken

Unlike the last times, she was able to stay and watch the end of the world begin from a front row seat.

It was hardly a show anyone would pay to see.

The sky was now darker than before as column of darkness shot up before her, powerful and raging, sucking up debris from the ground.

The Witch of Salvation had arrived, armed with one-way flight tickets to her twisted heaven.

Homura walked towards the expanding black column, grimly. The white creature followed her, stopping short a good distance from the raging black mass while the girl continued towards it with determination.

Dust and other particles sent blown up by the dark force whipped past her, some damaging her clothes, a couple scratching her face, but she didn't care. The continuous screaming bore no hole in her. She'd seen enough suffering already to block it all out.

We will see each other soon, Homura made a silent vow, that's one thing I definitely can make happen all by myself.

Without hesitation, she spread her hands outwards, reaching to encircle the shadowed remnant of Madoka's soul, and willingly embraced the darkness.

"Hey, long time no see.  
>Let's be together forever, okay?"<p>

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>-hands out tissues-<strong>

**I told you it was going to be sad, right? Please read and review! Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes or formating things. I'm not so sure how this whole document system is supposed to work so if all this turns out to be super spaced out or something... **

**Next up, our SHSL students arrive on the cat's table! Well a few of them at least.**

**Onto prologue the second...**


	2. Prologue the Second

**Second prologue! No worries there won't be a third. I just needed two parts to show both sides of the situation. I apologize for the wait. :P I hope my attempt at characterizing Junko was not despairingly futile...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or DanganRonpa**

[Prologue the Second]

There were times where Jin Kirigiri doubted his extent of power over the students of Hope's Peak. There was reason for this, for he, a man that was merely a tad above average, presided over a school where the student body was made up of the world's brightest individuals. And, given the freedom students got within the academy, Jin's dream of a strict, disciplinary school of higher education should've been shattered long ago.

The moment his daughter brought it to his attention that a suspicious white creature had shown up on campus, Jin had it caught and sent to its office. It was now pacing back and forth on the Headmaster's rug, not speaking.

_I would like your cooperation, Kirigiri Jin._

The headmaster startled as the voice suddenly sounded in his head.

"Wh—?" He looked to see that the white cat-like creature had its red gaze focused on him.

_He talks? With his mind?_ Jin put past his momentary shock and immediately donned on his usual stern expression.

"Have we met before?"

_No, _replied the creature_, but I have already done you a favor._

"If you had, then I would've remembered I owned you something," Jin turned away from the creature and began to shuffle the papers on his desk. The year was drawing to an end and he needed to make sure the students were well situated for next year. He did not need to be distracted by the lies of some stranger.

_I believe I need to properly introduce myself to you. My name is Kyubey! And yes, we have met before, Kirigiri Jin. It was part of our contract for you to not remember me but its nothing you should ponder over now. My only order of business here is the register a student._

"What are you scheming?" From his desk, Jin turned to stare down at the creature suspiciously.

If monotonous voices could change, then Jin was pretty sure Kyubey's did just then. _I presume the one named Enoshima Junko have contacted you about me already? If so, you will not believe in her lies._

"Enoshima… Junko," Jin mumbled. He recalled seeing her name somewhere on the student transcripts. Ah yes, there it was. She was the Ultimate Fashionista. He studied her photo.

"I most certainly have not but you speak of her as if you know her well. What vendetta do you have against her?"

_Thank goodness!_ Kyubey spoke in mild relief._ There's no need to worry. I most certainly am not associated with Miss Enoshima in any form or way. But I fear that your outright concern for the well being of the academy's future students, though honorable, is too naive__.__ Humans can be quite unpredictable— _Kyubey flicked his tail dismissively when Jin started to open his mouth in protest._ But that's an entirely different matter. We must hurry and get right down to business 'else it may be too late. Would you please get a registration form ready?_

Jin was surprised at the creature's forwardness but did as he was told.

_Let's begin._ Kyubey spoke after he had got himself situated. _Her name is Sakura—Sakura Kyouko._

"Why, she has the same name as my daughter!" A fond smile slid onto Jin's face as he jotted down the Incubator's words.

_Really?_ Kyubey sounded surprised in the moment and then, as if he had forgotten all about his original purpose, he asked, _Would you please tell me more about her—that daughter of yours, I mean? _

* * *

><p>Jin found his wrists tied up uncomfortably in a chair and blindfolded. His first thought was to freeze and try to discern his surroundings.<p>

Through the partial light let in by the webwork of the fabric around his eyes, he could tell he was in a gray room with perpendicular walls. It was quiet, too quiet. He shift his weight on the chair and was rewarded by a loud thudding sound of the chair leg against the floor. Jin listened closely to the reverberation. There was no one here, but that didn't mean the room was empty. The door was not within his sight, which meant he had to facing away from it.

The door opened with a bang and a set of footsteps strolled leisurely inside. The dull clacking sound indicated that the intruder wore heels— wide ones that weren't so high off the ground.

In a situation like this, Jin thought that it would be best to speak up first. After all, if his captor had wanted him dead, he would not be here. "W-what— who are you?"

His answer was a short burst of laughter.

Enoshima Junko was happy.

Satisfied.

Joyous.

Exuberant.

Supercalifragilistic.

To put her purpose to light, she was enjoying the best feeling of all: despair.

"Enoshima Junko, Ultimate Despair 'tis me!" The strawberry blond caterwauled and promptly burst into another fit of psychotic laughter.

"You're Enoshima—!? Ultimate Despair? But I thought you were the—"

Jin was immediately brought back to the first time the name had been mentioned to him.

_Could the one named Enoshima Junko have contacted you about me already? _And Kyubey's words following that:_ I'm worried that your outright concern for the wellbeing of the academy's future students is too much forethought and little to none afterthought._

_He knew something._ Jin's eyes widened and he struggled harder against the ropes around his wrists.

"Ya gonna die here, old man! End of the line for you and my sister!" Her tone had switched into something harsher Junko's eyes had dilated twice the size and she was leaning forward to meet his downcast eyes, completely ignoring the fact that he could not see here and that she was literally shoving her face against his nose.

"Who are you?" Jin leaned back, momentarily having gained enough recovery to ask the important question.

"_I'm_ the mastermind! The Ultimate Despair! The one and only instigator of the The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind!" Junko, though perfectly aware that no one could see, made a show of squatting into a flourish curtsy. "And _you're_ gonna die."

For possibly the first time in his life, Jin Kirigiri did not know what to do. His opponent was unpredictable.

The tone of her voice changed once again, to something much more mature.

"That's right. You wanted to be an astronaut, didn't you Jin? Before all that happened."

"How?" Jin managed to choke out. How did she know?

Junko let out a dreamy sigh, ignoring his outburst. "Despair is such a wonderful feeling."

"You are making no sense." He tried to keep his voice level but his attempt to speak up was muffled by the sound of Junko rummaging through some of the objects in the room.

"Ta~daa!"

Jin heard the sound of rusted machinery scraping against each other.

"It's punishment time!"

And just as suddenly as she had waltz in the room, everything fit together within Jin's mind.

"Ahaahhahhahaaha…" This time it was he who started to laugh.

Junko stopped making noise. "Why are you laughing? It hasn't even begun!"

"No," Jin let out a sigh and stopped his laughter. "It's too late."

"What?"

"I've already set it up. It's you—you're the one this is all over for."

There was the sound of a sharp intake of breath—she was surprise.

Jin grinned, which immediately morphed into a groan as a metallic object collided with his cheek.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"Guess you'll have to find out."

The door slammed shut.

As soon as Jin was sure the girl was no longer there, he started working at his binds. She had used a hefty amount of rope, which mean there should be quite a bit of slack. He shifted, grimacing as the rope seared his wrists. The trick was to get the slack all in one place and then shimmy out of the enlarged loops. He was almost done with shifting around when a strange noise resounded in the room.

"Upupupu..." It sounded like maniacal laughter.

The door opened. Footsteps approached again and this time, Jin deduced them to belong to someone— something small. He began working quickly. If he could get out now, he might stand a chance against his opponent using size to an advantage. He had considered the fact that his opponent was armed, but the evidence he had gathered thus far with his remaining four senses vanquished the possibility. The thing came here along. There was only a single set of footsteps.

A while later, Jin heard a low humming in the background but could not identify it. He twisted in his seat. There was another loud metallic sound and this time, Jin froze. The thing may have not come armed, but that was because the whole room was the weapon.

There was a buzzing sound, followed by more of that maniacal laughter. There was a final bang and Jin shut his eyes. He hadn't realized he had been screaming until the moment he heard nothing else but his scream. Breathing raggedly, Jin strained against the fabric around his eyes. He only saw color, small but bright pinpoints of neon and electric blue. The silence had been interrupted by the sound of something powering up, which was then replaced once more by loud roaring in his ears.

"You wanted to be an astronaut, didn't you Jin?" Junko's voice echoed in his head.

_Am I... in a rocket?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Junko Enoshima cautiously took a step forwards. Her heel landed next to a stray bolt that had managed to stay in one piece throughout the whole, five-second journey to space and back. She watched as it rolled away towards the bulk of the rubble, a destroyed rocket embedded point down into the ground. Holding the bear protectively in her arms, she stepped closer towards the ruins. There was a loud screeching sound as the doors to the space shuttle opened. Junko stifled a giggle as doors revealed an the inside of the rocket. It was barren except for the pile of bones that tumbled to the ground.<p>

"Goodbye Jin Kirigiri!" She managed to shout this in between her fits of laughter. "Let's see what becomes of your beloved school now!"

Still hugging Monokuma, she sashayed away from the wreckage, all the while letting her laughter wind down. It was soon going to be the start of a new year. She told herself that she shouldn't get excited too quickly.


End file.
